


Last Saturday Night

by theLoudestEyes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, carlos cooking, carlos's house, huevos rancheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLoudestEyes/pseuds/theLoudestEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil finally gets to see what Carlos's  home looks like, and Carlos doesn't disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Saturday Night

Last Saturday Night

 

 

      The closet door is open. But there are no monsters inside; only a cold swelling darkness that slowly envelops the room, consuming you, your house, and your neighbors garage, before suddenly disappearing with an explosion of pink fireworks. Your mother made meatloaf for dinner. Welcome to Night Vale. 

      Hello listeners, do I have some exciting news for you today. Last Saturday I spent the night at the humble and scientifically organized home of my dear Carlos! I repeat: I spent the night at Carlos’s home! And what a lovely night it was listeners. I can not wait to tell you all about what a beautiful exciting night it was, but Station management has begun emitting strange wailing noises, and rhythmically shaking the building, so first I must tell you some real but far less important news. 

      First off, the lights in Radon Canyon have begun changing colors. Citizens of Night Vale have begun reporting that sometimes the lights change slowly and sometimes they change quite rapidly, as if there were a secret dance party happening in the canyon. The sherifs secret police have issued a statement assuring us all that there is no secret dance party happening in Radon Canyon. They have also issued a statement warning citizens not to look at the lights despite how entertaining it is watching the lights fade from lavender, to vermillion, to mauve, to puce, and sometimes even neon chartreuse, because they do not yet know the effect these colorful lights may have on us. I asked Carlos what he though of the lights last Saturday night on our way home from dinner at Big Rico’s Pizza, but he said that the idea of the lights changing colors was ludicrous and that I shouldn’t worry about it. 

      When I stopped at Carlos’s lab to drop him off after dinner, he said the most beautiful thing. He said the very thing I have been waiting to hear, and listeners, it was as if Old Woman Josie’s angels had come over and sung the words in my ear. As we walked up to his door, just as I was about to bid him goodnight, Carlos, with his perfect hair, and dashing casual weekend lab coat, turned to me and said; Cecil, would you like to come in? 

      Cecil, would you like to come in. Well listeners, you can imagine my reaction. I grabbed my wonderful Carlos and gave him a very sincere and passionate kiss on his perfect lips and said back, “Yes Carlos yes! I would love to come in!”

      Carlos smiled meekly and opened the door. It was like opening the door to another dimension, one that held objects of wonderment from a strange and foreign land, but also a familiar one; because even though everything was cold and scientific, it held a certain warmth. It was as if all the humming and buzzing and bubbling equipment had had all their austere qualities loved out of them by this methodical, immaculate scientist with perfect dark hair. Said scientist then took me by the hand (which caused a giddy and euphoric sensation to bubble through me, much like the liquid in the beakers in Carlos’s lab) and lead me through his lab and to a set of stairs which lead to a small yet equally scientific and experimental apartment below. 

      I’m sorry listeners, station management is now leaking a viscous orange liquid from under the doorway of their office, and a rather foul odor is emanating from it. Changing topics breifly: on to the traffic. A large iridescent green sphere has appeared in the middle of the highway. Mayor Pamela Winchell issued the following statement regarding the sphere: “ Do not be afraid. We will not harm you. Give us your blackened souls and three quarts of blood and your children will not be swallowed by the void. Bow beneath our power, and hail the darkness. There is no escape. You will succumb.”. The sheriffs secret police are investigating the matter and though they do not know much, they suggest taking a different rout as they sent one of their members to investigate the sphere, and upon approaching it he was swallowed, and has yet to reappear. Carlos declined to comment on the sphere, instead he simply rolled his eyes and said “considering everything that happens here, it's really not that strange”. 

      There’s some food for thought listeners. Perhaps the sphere belongs here. Perhaps Night Vale is nothing more than a pocket of space where all things strange and homeless go when they have no where else they belong. Perhaps we are all universal misfits, misshapen creations sent to this place because we did not fit in with the rest of the universe. Maybe that is Night Vale’s true purpose, to shelter the rest of the universe from our strange non-Newtonian existence. Maybe Newton's Laws are not just myths for the rest of the universe. How about that listeners?

      Now where was I? Oh yes, Carlos’s apartment was beautiful. The faint smell of chemicals and the hospital white walls fit in perfectly with the lab decor and it fit Carlos better than the ostrich feather and Zebra skin head dress fit Old Woman Josy at last year’s Safari themed fund raiser for City Council. 

      Carlos lead me to the back where he opened a door to the most sacred of rooms: his bedroom. He lead me into the room, which was surprisingly cluttered with lab coats, and books with papers sticking out of them, and some lab equipment scattered about, but the one thing that still held the same sense of scientific organization, was the the neatly made bed with white sheets and perfectly fluffed white pillows that sat atop an over sized mortuary table in the center of the room. “Would you like to stay the night?” Asked my beautiful Carlos with his luscious ebony tresses, would you like to stay the night? 

      Sweeter words my ears have never heard listeners! I felt as if suddenly, I was the glow cloud, emanating colorful light from every pore of my being, the light of happiness listeners, pure unadulterated joy. I pulled my Carlos into the tightest embrace I could manage and in between kissing him over and over again I said, “Yes my dear Carlos! Yes I would love to stay the night, my wonderful, wonderful Carlos!” Carlos smiled then, so warmly it was as if there were a little flame in between us, flickering with warmth and soft light. He pulled away slightly and nodded at the mortuary table bed, with its neatly tucked in white sheets, and said, “shall we?”. 

      Excuse me listeners, but everything in the station has just turned a very peculiar shade of green vaguely resembling pea soup. For now, the weather.

 

<http://3legtorso.bandcamp.com/track/bus-stop-to-oblivion>

 

 

      Once Carlos and I were nestled in bed together, my head in the crook of his neck, his arms around me, and my hands in his perfectly flowing hair, with nothing separating us but our own skin it was as if the void had opened up and inside there was a beautiful light shining down on us. We pressed close together, as if trying to eliminate even that thin barrier of skin, and in a sense, become one. Carlos then pulled me into a perfect and passionate kiss, and listeners? I never wanted it to end. We remained like that, for most of the night, lips constantly locked in a battle of passion, drawing ever closer together as the night progressed. It was unlike anything I have every felt, me dear listeners. It was as if the sun had come down from its position at the center of our solar system and had made its new home in the single being that Carlos and I had become. Such warmth and closeness I have never felt. Such, such.. love! And then, you will never believe this listeners, as if the night couldn’t get any better; just as we were falling asleep, so faint I almost couldn’t hear it, the voice of my dear sweet Carlos whispered, “I love you Cecil.” Can you believe that listeners?! Carlos said he loves me! Carlos! Oh my beautiful scientist Carlos; he said I love you! Well listeners, I pulled him closer than I had all night and whispered back, after placing the most tender of kisses on his temple, just below his perfect hairline, “I love you too, my darling Carlos”. 

 

      The next morning, which was Monday because Sunday had been moved back in time due to a schedule conflict with the reappearance of that one Tuesday that was canceled about a year ago, I woke up t a peculiar smell emanating from outside the bedroom. I followed the smell to the kitchen where I found Carlos, in his casual lab apron, scooping a strange purple mass out of a frying pan and on to two plates. He then turned to me and said, “would you like breakfast Cecil? It’s huevos rancheros, one of my mothers recipes. I’m sorry about the odd color, back home the eggs aren’t purple” Perplexed by the comment about the not purple eggs but delighted that my Carlos had made me a delicious family recipe for breakfast I smiled and said of course I would like breakfast! How could I resist anything offered by my lovely Carlos! We sat down to eat and the dinning room lab table and let me tell you listeners, this huevos rancheros was quite delicious. I think I will have Carlos make it again for me sometime. Perhaps even the next time we spend the night together. Which is tonight by the way, and this time, were going to my place. So with out further ado, Good night Night Vale, good night.

 

Tonights weather was Bus Stop to Oblivion by 3 Leg Torso

The creator of Night Vale is Joseph Fink

The voice of Night Vale is Cecil Baldwin

The writier of this fan based story is TheLoudestEyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! please tell me what you think!  
> Please please please comment! I would love see some feedback!


End file.
